The Revenge of Voodoo Dolls
by fariari
Summary: The Marauders play another joke on the Transitions. That was the last straw and the Transitions are out to seek revenge.............a l/j love/hate story.
1. Chapter 1

The Revenge of Voodoo Dolls  
Disclaimer: All those characters and stuff belong to J.K. Rowling. Except Sarah, and the plot. Tara belongs to my friend Tara.  
  
Chapter 1   
  
Three girls...er...gigantic farm animals ran around the Griffindor area looking for as followed.  
"James (cluck), Sirius (quack), and Remus (oink)! You guys are soooooo dead!!" yelled the Transitions, as the three most perfect (as in everything a guy ever wants) girls of Hogwarts dubbed themselves.  
After the victims of the Marauder's prank exited the Griffindor area, three boys appeared on a squishy armchair by the fireplace. All three of them had brown eyes. Two had jet-black hair, although one looked like he completely missed the invention of the hairbrush, and the third one had brownish blonde. Each boy thought he had cracked at least 3 ribs while trying not to laugh. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. Each Marauder looked quite peculiar with parts of their body missing from the invisibility cloak on their laps. The other Griffindors just ignored them. This happened everyday, the Marauders or the Transitions laughing their heads off after a prank.   
The Transitions and the Marauders had been rivals ever since the very first day they met. Mainly, Lily and James hated each other. The other four just sort of followed along. None of them wanted the bad sides of their leaders. Both leaders were extremely intelligent and played some of the worst pranks in the history of Howarts. This how the rivalry started.  
~~flashback~~  
"Bye mom. I'll do my best in Hogwarts. " promised Lily as she kissed her mom, Rose McMagan Evans, goodbye.  
"Bye dear. By the way, are you coming home for holidays?" asked Rose.  
"Er..." answered Lily, mentioning at her older sister, Petunia, who had a paper bag on her head.  
"Oh, I see. Well, send us lots of letters! And sorry we can't go inside with you! Petunia has a party to go to!" yelled Mrs. Evans at Lily's retreating back.  
A few heads turned.  
"Mooom!" growled Ms. Paper-Bag Head.  
"Sorry."  
  
Lily steered her trolley towards Platforms 9 and 10. She didn't see any Platform 9 3/4. Lily had been thinking of tapping every brick of the wall between Platform 9 and 10, when she saw three boys her age pushing trolleys and one of them had an owl like her.  
  
'I'm saved!' she thought.  
Hopefully she worked her way through the crowd towards the three. Suddenly, Lily tripped over one of the boys' foot. She got pretty bruised up.   
"You idiot!" Lily scrowled as she yelled.   
"Why did you trip me!" Lily went on to a big speech about respecting other people and stuff. This got a lot of Muggle attention.  
  
James was walking to Platform 9 3/4 with his 2 best friends when the most beautiful girl he ever saw started walking towards them. He was so dazed that he didn't notice his foot in her path. She tripped. James had began to offer his hand to help her up, but the redhead started a big, loud speech on respecting people.  
'Jeez!' James thought,'Sirius was right. Redheads do have tempers like their hair.'   
James didn't notice that Sirius had slipped a dung bomb into one of the girl's suitcase. As the girl walked off, one of her suitcases suddenly exploded and a terrible odor drifted out. The redhead spun around, emerald-green eyes narrowed and glittering dangerously, mouth pursed, and hands clenched. She walked up to James and slapped him, hard. Then she huffed away leaving a very shocked James with a red handprint on his cheek.  
  
Lily sat in an empty compartment thinking. The sound of the sliding door interrupted her thoughts. Two girls the same age as Lily walked. The taller one had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. The shorter one had long black hair a little below her shoulders, very dark brown eyes, glasses, and a cute button nose.  
"Hi!" said the taller of the two,"Mind if we join ya? The other compartments are full. By the way, I'm Tara, Tara Hegel. And this is Sarah Bones."  
Lily nodded and shook both girls' hands.  
The three immediately became fast friends. In middle of their conversation, Lily mentioned the boys she met at the station.   
"Oh you mean James, Sirius, and Remus. Augggg! They're mean." exclaimed Tara.  
"Yeah," agreed Sarah,"one of them got bats caught in my hair."  
"Those three are obvious pranksters, they fed my owl something and turned it puke green!" said Tara.  
"What did they do to you?"asked Sarah.  
"Well, one of them put a stinky bomb in one of my suitcases, it exploded, and I slapped him." answered Lily.  
"Go Lily!" yelled the other two.   
~~end flashback~~  
"Uh oh." said Remus, "I've never heard them so mad before. We're in for it now."  
"Come on Moony, lighten up! (haha) That was the best one yet. (heehee) Lily's hair was practically flaming with her anger. That was so cool! The Transitions got soooo embarrassed (hoho) after they found out about being turned into gigantic animals (ahahahaha). Good thing I'm good at Transfiguration." replied James, who was rolling on the floor holding his stomach.  
"Guys, I mean it. This is serious!" argued Remus, "..."   
"Yep, I'm Sirius. Thanks for introducing me, Moony!" cut in Sirius, holding out his hand for a handshake.   
James shook it.   
Remus gave up on getting the other two to listen and began trying a new way to make the other 2 listen.   
"Unless I miss my guess, when Lily is absolutely ready to kill because of something that made her that angry, her eyes turn gold-ish."  
"Yeah, you got that right. So what? What has that got to do with us?" asked James.  
Remus raised his eyebrows.  
"Lily had gold-ish eyes when she was looking for you." Remus stated.  
Sirius gave a low whistle.  
"Looks like Loverboy has a new admirer. She was looking for you." teased Sirius.   
"Sirius." James said solemnly.  
"What?"  
"Go work on your own insanity."  
~-~-  
"How can they (oink) do this to us? (oink, oink) And they used the (oink) Incurable 3-Day Potion! (oink) I'll never be able (oink, oink, oink) to show my face (oink) in school again (oink)." cried Sarah.   
Her voice echoed around the deserted girl's restroom, making it sound even more distressful than it already is.  
"I agree with you. (quack, quack) I can't believe the Marauders (quack) had that little heart to turn (quack, quack, quack) us into human-size animals! At least something (quack) nice, not a chicken, duck (quack, quack), and pig! We got so embarrassed (quack) in school. Now Snape and Malfoy will tease us to death (quack, quack, quack)!" said Tara (a miracle! Tara wasn't joking!).  
From one corner, suddenly came the voice of Lily, soft and murderous.  
"I have a plan (cluck) to embarrass the Marauders (cluck, cluck) 100 times over. (cluck, cluck) We're all Muggle born right (cluck)?"  
"(oink) Right (quack)."  
"You both know about (cluck) voodoo dolls, right?"  
"(quack) Right (oink, oink)."  
"Perfect. Here's (cluck, cluck) my plan. We're going to (cluck) make voodoo dolls of James (cluck, cluck, cluck), Sirius, and Remus. We're also cast (cluck) a few spells on the dolls (cluck) so they're invisible, incurable (way longer than 3 days of course), and the real (cluck, cluck, cluck) James, Sirius, and Remus will do whatever we (cluck) tell the dolls to do (cluck, cluck). We each get one doll (cluck). Dibs on James! I can feel the sweetness (cluck, cluck, cluck) of revenge already (cluck)."  
Anyone there in the restroom could feel the immediate change of mood.  
"Lily (quack, quack), you are such a genius (quack)." complemented Tara, " Oh yah (quack, quack, quack), I get Sirius! Ooooh! He's in for it now (quack)!"   
"I get Remus (oink) and watch out (oink, oink) Marauders! You're all soooo dead (oink)!" yelled Sara.  
Three unusually evil laughs, mixed in with a few farm animal sounds, rang in the girl's restroom.  
  
  
Author's note: I hope you liked my story. I will continue if I get reviews. No flames!  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The Revenge of Voodoo Dolls  
Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: The Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, and all those characters we know belong to J.K. Rowling. Only Sarah and the plot belong to me.  
  
Nearly a month has passed since the farm animal prank. The Transitions had spent every free second getting ready for their prank. After all that hard work, the prank was ready. The dolls were made, the reinforcement spells were cast, and the Incurable potion bubbling and waiting in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Admiring the Transitions so much, Moaning Myrtle gladly kept any intruders away from the restroom.   
The Marauders became more and more tense and scared everyday. They had a very good reason to be. From past experience, both the Marauders and the Transitions learned a few signs that could help them determine the degree of embarrassment the prank would cause them. One of them was that the longer the opposite group puts off their revenge prank, the more embarrassing the prank will be. Not surprisingly, both groups have a scale similar to the Richter scale: a scale that determines the degree of embarrassment, 1 being not too embarrassed and 10 being very, very, very, very embarrassed.  
~-~-  
The Marauders sat on their beds in the 5th year boy's dorm each pondering their own worries. James broke the silence.   
"I don't like how we aren't getting any pranks this week as revenge for our prank. And, they aren't talking to us. Something's up."  
"Maybe they're admiring from afar. I hope Tara is admiring me. She's cute." Said Sirius, pretending to fix his hair in front of a mirror.  
"Sirius, you know that Tara hates you. Here's an exact quote when you asked her out. 'I will never, ever go out with you even if you are the last guy on earth."  
"But..."  
"Sirius, I mean it. Back to what I was saying. Something's not right."  
"You mean this?" teased Sirius, reaching over and tapping James' head.  
"Stop it already! This is serious!"  
"Huh? Where? Who? What? I only see one Sirius and that's me!"  
"Sirius!"  
Sirius wisely stopped joking. James sounded VERY annoyed and you don't want to know what happens when he is 'VERY annoyed'.   
"Alright, alright! You're right. I can feel that something's not right. Ya happy now!" cried Sirius.  
"What do you think, Moony?" asked James.  
"Zzzzzzzzzzzz."  
James prodded Remus awake while trying to look hurt. Sirius had dropped on the floor laughing too hard.  
"Huh? What!" mumbled a drowsy Remus.  
"Did you really think we're THAT boring?" pouted James.  
"Uh no. I'm just tired. The full moon..." answered Remus.  
Sirius cut after finally calming down.  
"Then let's go stir up some choas!!!"  
"Sirius," laughed James, "you're hopeless!"  
"What are you waiting for?" asked Sirius.  
He ran over to his trunk. About 10 seconds later, he had everything possibly needed for pranks ready. Both James and Remus laughed again before slipping on the invisibility cloak and sneaking out of the boys' dorm and out of the Griffindor tower.  
~-~-  
"This prank will be rated a perfect 1,000,000 on the Marauder's Embarrassment scale." said Sara happily.   
"I can understand your excitement, Sara. Being a chicken was bad enough, but a PIG! Now that's really insulting!" agreed Lily.  
"Hey Tara! Why aren't you talking? You're usually the one doing all the talking. Aren't you excited?" asked Sara.   
"I am. I'm just thinking of some good things to do to Sirius tomorrow." answered Tara.  
"Ooooh! Tell us..." began Sara.   
Lily cut in. "Hey! Why don't we test the voodoo dolls now!"  
With that, the girls each cast an invisibility charm on themselves. Soon after, the Griffindor portrait hole door opened and shut.   
~-~-  
CRASH!  
"Sirius! What did you do that for? That was no accident!" hissed James.   
Sirius disentangled himself from the knight he had crashed into.  
"James, it' wasn't me. Something took control over me and practically threw me on the knight." whined a rather bruised up Sirius.   
Silence.  
"James?" called Sirius.  
Silence.  
Sirius heard a very faint scream behind him and turned around.  
"Oh! My! God!" Sirius's jaw dropped to the floor. That was all he could say. There was James and Remus dancing. James was dressed in black, shiny tap-dance shoes and a frilly pink dress with white gloves. His black hair had turned into platinum blonde curls with a glittery crown on top. And...he was Russian dancing. Remus, on the other hand, was luckier than James to have on combat boots and an army outfit. The unlucky thing however, was that he was tap-dancing in that outfit. Through the dim light of the nearly full moon, Sirius was barely able see the duck tape that was over his fellow Marauders' mouth.  
First a snicker, than a snort, Sirius began laughing hysterically. If looks could kill, Sirius would have died about 10 times with the looks that James and Remus were giving him. Suddenly, James and Remus stopped dancing. With murderous looks in their eyes, they advanced towards Sirius.   
"Um, heh, guys. I didn't really mean it. Take it easy." Sirius started in a high pitched voice.  
He was interrupted by footsteps.   
"Oh no! It's Filch! Quick! Get the Invisibility cloak." James hissed.  
Sirius and Remus started frantically searching for the silvery cloak.   
"I can't find it anywhere!" cried Remus.  
"Me too!"  
All three searched even more frantically for the lost cloak. Unknown to them, the Transitions had 'borrowed' the cloak after Tara had tripped over it. The footsteps began to get louder.  
"We'll find it tomorrow. Does anyone remember how to do the Invisibility charm again?" whispered James.  
"I think I do." said Sirius.  
"Then quick, cast it!" said Remus.  
"Invisileo Totala! No, I think it is Invisilo Totales. No!!! Now I remember! It's Invisilo Totalas!" Sirius cried.  
Sirius had remembered too late however. James now resembled a lion and Remus had nine tails. He himself had solely become invisible. The murderous glint returned to James and Remus' eyes. They once again, started to advance toward the invisible Sirius. The process of killing Sirius Black invisible was interrupted though. Filch and Mrs. Nelore had arrived.  
"Ah. What do we have here? 5th years alone in the halls at night. Follow me. I will make sure that Dumbledore punishes you well for this one." Said Filch as his eyes narrowed.  
James and Remus looked at each other in terror.  
  
  



End file.
